


一块小肉

by animauxxxx



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 嫉妒心是情趣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animauxxxx/pseuds/animauxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>长夜漫漫，有什么能比大力耕耘韦德更好呢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一块小肉

啊…… 所以这是第几次了？

 

该死的，从第五次绷紧了身体连腿都打颤之后他就仿佛脑袋烧糊忘了怎么计数，小腹上尽是黏糊糊的，连阿内泛着金属光泽的胸口也沾上了点儿（“嘿我们的杰作！来击个掌！”），混着汗水作势要向下滑去。

 

承认吧，也许他真的不该在偷偷完成了两个月的秘密任务后顺道——好吧，并不顺道，也就是跨了几个经度而已嘛宝贝儿，不要在意细节问题——拐到普罗维登斯，同眼前这位显然耐力过人的男人打趣说“我这回可是积累了不少经验值呢，各种意义上的，你知道……”

 

对方左眼一瞬的闪光应当是他得要逃命的讯号，再来一次因为被干到卧床不起而没法参加X小队任务或是接不了雇佣兵协会的活儿什么的，那可太丢人了。（“呃，可你并不是X——” “闭嘴。”）

 

都怪那个下一秒就撞上来的吻！没错，那个强势的、不容拒绝的、完美的吻——死亡女神在上，仅仅是这么想着，下腹部的灼热感就提醒着他又要到了，该死的阿内还一次都没射过该死的未来变种人和他马一样的阴茎该死的腹肌斜方大腿背肌肱二头还有那该死的完美的吻——

 

“……嗯！”

 

又一波极致的身心高潮冲击令他不由自主地裹紧了内特，脑子里的黄白框框也餮足地跟着心脏律动的节奏难得的闭上了嘴。模模糊糊地感到腰侧被捏了一把，稍微回过神来又只听见贴住耳垂的熟悉气息，“专心点。夜还长着呢，韦德。”


End file.
